Forest Sprite Elder
|gold = 1400 1400 |exp = 1125 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: |notes = Enemies: Treants Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Treant Soldier Stage 2: Ballena }} Part 1/3 Rafalgar [ When you said the World Tree Library, you meant old man Arbol's place. ] Pirika [ Arbol? ] Rafalgar [ He's the chief of the Great Tree tribe, the eldest of the forest sprite. ] Pirika [ Wow... Just how old is he? ] Rafalgar [ Who knows? According to rumour, he's been alive since the world came into existence. ] Phoena [ From the very beginning of the world!? ] Pirika [ By the way, Rafalgar, how old are you? ] Rafalgar [ Me...? I stopped counting at 200. It was getting annoying anyway. ] Rafalgar [ Oh, I can see him. That's old man Arbol. See that huge tree over there? ] Pirika [ Yeah, so he lives around here? ] Rafalgar [ That IS Arbol. ] Pirika [ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? ] ---- Pirika [ No matter how I look at it, it's just a tree. ] Phoena [ Huge... ] Rafalgar [ Hey, gramps! You've got visitors! ] Arbol [ ............ ] Rafalgar [ Hey, gramps! These guys have business at the World Tree Library. ] Arbol [ ............ ] Rafalgar [ Huh? Why? ] Pirika [ Rafalgar's started to talk to himself. I wonder what's up? ] Rafalgar [ Talking to myself?! Oh, I see. You humans can't hear the old man's voice, eh? ] Pirika [ So that's it? You can hear him, Rafalgar? ] Rafalgar [ Pretty much. Well, just leave it to me. ] Ballena [ Chief of the Thousand Rivers! What is the meaning of this! ] Rafalgar [ Huh!? ] Ballena [ What were you thinking brining humans into our forest! ] Rafalgar [ I brought 'em 'cause I like 'em. I don't gotta be ordered around by you! ] Ballena [ You think we'll let you break our society's rules for that selfish reason? ] Rafalgar [ Then what are you gonna do about it!? ] Ballena [ I'll make you atone or your sins through your death! Prepare yourself! ] Rafalgar [ Oh, you wanna fight me? Hey, you guys! ] Pirika [ Huh? U-Us? ] Rafalgar [ I'm gonna go crazy for little while! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Please listen to us... ] Ballena [ Yah! ] '' -- Barienna attacks but misses -- '' Pirika [ That was close!! ] Ballena [ Darn it, you're fast! ] Part 3/3 Ballena [ Leave the forest! ] Phoena [ Please listen to us-- ] Ballena [ You humans and your nonsense! Prepare to die! ] Rafalgar [ Fine! If that's what you want, I'll answer in turn! ] [ Stop it! ] Pirika [ Huh? ] ??? (Oletta) [ Old Arbol is saying to stop your fighting! ] ??? (Oletta) [ It is futile fighting amongst ourselves. That is quite true, Arbol. ] Pirika [ That's...? ] Rafalgar [ Oletta, Queen of the Sea Breeze tribe. ] Oletta [ ...Chief of the Thousand Rivers. ] Rafalgar [ What? ] Oletta [ Why did you let these humans into the forest? ] Rafalgar [ I like these guys. They aren't bad for a buncha humans. ] Oletta [ You are just as selfish as ever. Do you think... Hmmm, but, Arbol, that is... ] Oletta [ Very well, I understand. Then... ] Oletta [ Listen, children of man. I will ask you on behalf of the venerable Arbol. ] Phoena [ O-Okay. ] Oletta [ Why have you come to this forest? ] Phoena [ To save the world. ] Oletta [ ...What do you desire from the World Tree Library? ] Phoena [ The truth. ] Oletta [ In knowing it, how will you save the world? ] Phoena [ Well... ] Oletta [ Children of man, the world does not wish to be saved. ] Pirika [ That's not true! ] Pirika [ The world doesn't want to just die off like this. ] Oletta [ Isn't that just your own selfish assumption? ] Pirika [ No way! ] Oletta [ ... ] Phoena [ Please. Please let us go to the World Tree Library. ] Oletta [ Arbol, what is you decision? ] Arbol [ ... ] Oletta [ Are you sure? ...Very well. ] Oletta [ Small one and young human. ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Oletta [ Let me show you the path to truth. ] Ballena [ Q-Queen Oletta? ] Phoena [ T-Then we can...!? ] Oletta [ Go, and see for yourselves. The truth of this world. ] Phoena [ Master Arbol, Queen Oletta! Thank you so much! ] Oletta [ Or perhaps you will be the ones showing us the way. ] Phoena [ Yes? ] Oletta [ Fine. It was nonsense. We are going now. ] Ballena [ Urgh, I-I understand...! ] Rafalgar [ Darn it. Showing off as usual... ] Phoena [ Rafalgar, thank you for everything. ] Rafalgar [ I just did what I wanted to. Don't worry about it. More importantly, look. ] Phoena [ Look... ] Pirika [ The forest is opening... ] Rafalgar [ See ya. I'm going home too. ] Pirika [ Thanks for everything. You've really help us out. ] Rafalgar [ Farewell. Let's fight again soon. ] Pirika [ ...He's gone. ] Phoena [ Pirika, I can see a huge tree. ] Pirika [ Could that be...the World Tree? ] Phoena [ There's a library in there... ] Phoena [ Arbol, thank you so much! ] Arbol [ ............ ] Phoena [ Arbol... I believe that we can save this world. ] Phoena [ That's why I'm going to do whatever I can. ] Pirika [ Phoena, let's go. ] Phoena [ Yes! ] ---- Phoena [ So this is the World Tree Library. ] Pirika [ So this is what the inside of the World Tree looks like. ] ??? (Yggdra) [ You have finally arrived, Possessor of the Chronicle. ] Phoena [ Who are you? ] Yggdra [ I am Yggdra...th inscriber of the Chronicle... ]